


Enough Waiting...

by AngieO131



Series: Maddie McCull One Shots [2]
Category: ARCO
Genre: First Times, Hand Job, M/M, blowjob, dick piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Arco has been trying to give Brynn space and not push his feelings onto him, but the dark of the night has a way of making you brave...A one shot based off of Maddie MCCull's comic, Arco. To see the actual comic, visit:arco.smackjeeves.com





	

Sighing, Arco pulled his arm down from over his eyes, staring out the window at the moon . He had tried. God above, had he tried to keep himself in check. But it was all for not. Even now, as he lay on his own bunk, his thoughts were above on Brynn, on the way he seemed so fragile when he had held him when apologizing, on the way he smelled- a heady, woodsy mixture that seemed so unlike his appearance-, on the way his lips were pursed when he would pout when he didn't get his way that just begged to be kissed. Biting his lip, Arco held back a groan as his erection pushed against the restraints of his pajama bottoms. Enough was enough. It was the time for action. He wanted Brynn so badly that he could barely see straight.

Sitting up, he moved over to the corner before pulling himself up onto Brynn's bunk. He felt him stir as he laid beside him, pulling Brynn into his arms as he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Brynn's scent.

"A-Arco, what are you doing?"

Moving his head down, he rested his cheek against Brynn's, whispering gently in his ear. "Brynn, I'm at my wits end here. You are all I think of at any given time of the day, and I'm tired of trying to reason myself out of thinking that I like you. And it more than that. I want you; I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone in my entire life." Feeling the shudder run through Brynn's body, he stopped talking. Loosening his arms in case Brynn wanted an escape. He wasn't disappointed to find Brynn pressing closer on his own. 

"Y-You're... You're so stupid." 

Chuckling deeply, Arco pressed his luck, running his hand down Brynn's back to his hip as he gently tugged on Brynn's earlobe with his teeth, a thrill running through him as Brynn moaned into his neck. "I'm a lot of things, but I doubt stupid is one of them." 

Rolling them, he used his knee to spread Brynn's legs, settling between them firmly before running his nose down Brynn's neck, stopping where it met his shoulder to kiss the spot. "Let me make you feel good, Brynn." After running his tongue up Brynn's neck, he nipped at his jaw. "Let me make you squirm." Moving his lips over his jaw, he nipped at his earlobe again. "Let me feel you explode."

Feeling Brynn's hands hands in his head, he allowed him to pull him into a kiss, his mouth molding to Brynn's as his hands slide further down, taking Brynn's pants and underwear with them before pressing his hips back to Brynn, grinding his hard member against Brynn's, usually the friction of his pajama bottoms to tease him as he gripped under Brynn's ass to pull him tighter to his hips. Hearing the catch in Brynn's breathing, he pulled from the kiss, making his way further down, his lips trailing kisses and bites down his neck, torso and stomach. Coming face to face to Brynn's semi-hard dick, he grinned only momentarily at the irony of being on the other side of this particular act before running his tongue up the bottom of Brynn's member. 

Brynn's hands in his hair, his muffled moans, his involuntary thrust upwards only egged him on, his mouth taking him in as he applied a gentle suction to bring life to the almost full erection. 

"AaahHH-Aaarco.."

Sliding his mouth further down, Arco greedily took him in, determined to show him how good he could feel, determined to take him to heights he'd never reached. As the amount of suction he applied grew stronger, he moved a hand up to cup Brynn's balls, gently rolling them between his fingers. He could already feel Brynn pulsing inside his mouth, but he didn't want it to end so quickly. Pulling his mouth from his cock, Arco slid back up, kissing Brynn's jaw, as he pushed his own pants and boxers down, discarding them with Brynn's on the floor below. Pulling Brynn up into a sitting position, he sat between his legs, moving Brynn so that he was sitting in his lap with his legs on either side of Arco.

"A-Arco, I-"

"Let me see you." Watching his eyes as Brynn shut up, he reached down, gripping his firmly again and sliding his hand from the base to the tip, rubbing his thumb around in a circle on the tip of the head of his cock. As Brynn's face grew red, his eyes closing as he moaned, a pang pleasure rolled through Arco, a shiver rolling down his spine. "That's it.. Just feel it."

Releasing his grip on Brynn's dick, he reached around both of their cocks, running his hands up them both. He wasn't sure what made the pleasure roll through him, the stimulation of his hand or the way Brynn's moans grew softer, more engrossed, as his hands gripped Arco's shoulders. He picked up the pace, rubbing their members firmly and rhythmically as he pushed Brynn towards an end. He was surprised to feel Brynn's hand move to grip them around his own, their hands move in sync as Brynn's moans turned into short, climbing mewls as he came closer and closer to the edge. Leaning forward, Brynn took possession on Brynn's mouth once more as his hand took back control from Brynn, squeezing firmly and pumping faster, shoving Brynn over the edge in one fell swoop. Feeling rather than hearing Brynn's moan, he kept pumping until Brynn was spent, his shoulders sagging before he pulled away from the kiss to fall against Arco's chest. 

Kissing Brynn's shoulder, Arco smiled. "Did you like that, Brynnaboo?"

"G-Give me a moment to be able to think clearly..."

Arco chuckled, the sound resounding deep in his throat and rubbed Brynn's back, allowing him the time he asked for. Where as he was ready for round two, Brynn wasn't nearly as experienced. He could wait 'til morning if need to. "If you're tired, we can go to sleep."

"B-but you are still hard.."

Kissing Brynn's shoulder, he shrugged. "It's okay. You aren't as experienced as me. I can go for a long time; I don't expect you to keep up just yet." Feeling Brynn's hand on his shoulder, he pulled back looking down. Just the blush across Brynn's face was enough to make Arco's manhood pulse with desire. 

"Y-You should feel good, too.. L-... Lay down.. I'll... I'll take care of you..."

Arco's eyebrow raised, but he did as Brynn asked, laying back against his pillow. "Brynn, really, you don't have to- ah!" Biting his lip, he moved a hand into Brynn's hair as let go of the piercing hanging from his dick. " Y-You have to be very gentle with that. It can be painful if you tug too hard."

"I-I did't mean to hurt you!"

"No worries; you didn't this time. Just remember to be gentle." Arco watched for as long as he could as Brynn nodded and then took him into his mouth, but the warm heat of his tongue sliding along his cock and then the suction was enough to make his head tilt back in ecstasy, the time since he was last with someone having been a long while past. Even still, he tried to help Brynn a bit, giving reassurances when he could keep his head on straight. It didn't take long before the heat of Brynn's mouth became too much, his eyes opening as he looked down towards Brynn. "B-Brynn, that's enough... Ahhh, if you keep... I'm gonna... BrynnaaaahHHH."

It was with barely enough time that Brynn released his member, Arco's orgasm coming harder than he had expected. Pulling Brynn to him by his hand, he nuzzled his face into the crease of his neck and shoulder, letting the high drift about him as held Brynn close. Even though his mind was blank, there was one thing he had to make sure of. "Brynn.."

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you're mine."

"Y-You're such an idiot. Why else would I-.. Would I s-.. Would I do that?"

Smirking, Arco squeezed him. "Just making sure."


End file.
